War on Syndicate
The War on Syndicate was a land based military campaign, spearheaded by Field Marshal Dasderos Vasiliev, of the City-State of Alterac Bloodhill Village (Uplands) Agent T-5 of the Alteraci intelligence, Unit-13, entered the treeline close to the cliffside that stretched along both the lines and the estate itself. He was closely followed by two other agents who dressed in the same lightweight gear as he. The men made a signal to those of Alterac who stood ready to advance, just before ducking into the foliage to creep up along the first line’s left side. Once the special agents were inside the thickness of the brush it was hard to tell they hadn’t simply vanished from the area- silence was their specialty, especially in situations as these. One with an exemplary eye could tell that the bushes and trees moved ever so slightly in a ripple towards the first line before stopping behind a tall and mighty pinetree. Not a single needle or twig was snapped by way of the foot, however, and not one bit of orange clothing came into sight. At least, not until the moment was right. As T-5 two other agents evasively move behind the lines, Wallner emitted a sharp snap with his fingers, directing a group of soldiers to beat their drums in a particularly coded sequence, that will signal T-5 and his squad to commence. The sign had been given through the open air to T-5 and his comrades, signalling them to begin their onslaught. T-5 and the two of his squad popped up out of the bushes like prairie dogs in a yellow plain; and at once they pulled a multitude of grenades from their vests, these grenades looked more like red tin-cans with small drawstrings on their lids than conventional fragmentation grenades. As soon as the drawstring of one grenade was pulled, bright orange sparks began to shower from the small indentation and hole the drawstring once resided in- causing a vibrant streak of fiery light to stream across the sky as they were tossed. Nine of these grenades were tossed directly at the Syndicate riflemen of the first line, and as soon as they touched the grassy earth a grand effect was achieved: each of the grenades violently ruptured into showers of arcing golden stripes- each of these stripes was simply a glob of flaming molten material aching to land on a piece of rotting flesh or dry clothing. At once the first line was engulfed in short, hot flames- at once nearly every rifleman was distracted by the need to put out his own or the clothing of his comrade. The combined forces of Alterac were now cleared to invade the lines and break them. At the signal of the drummers the squad of special agents emerged once more from the treeline, they were now at the very back of the lines and wielded green canister-grenades. The Syndicate had begun to funnel their forces to the lines, and that presented the perfect opportunity for the Unit-13 Operators to make their second strike. The pins were pulled and vibrant green sparks flew out into the open air. Ten grenades were thrown precisely at the two catapults, approximately five for each one. The men of Unit-13 made sure to get the grenades underneath the catapults. After a moment of smoking and spraying out firework-like projectiles the grenades all burst and engulfed both catapults in tall green flames, bathing the surrounding area in a smoky emerald haze that rendered the Syndicate's vision as well as their artillery impaired. The green flames remained on the catapults for a few minutes before the chemicals that caused their hue burned off, leaving only a yellow and orange inferno. Barony of Slipknot Upon the assault on Bloodhill Village, the soldiers treated themselves to the spoils of their battle’s success. Not to give more time to Slipknot’s forces, Wallner and his offers prepare to launch their push into the Barony of Slipknot. Catapults, Cannons, and other deadly forces of artillery hurl steel spheroids of destruction upon the gate and the wall enclosures of the Barony. The fief’s stone walls began to gave into the constant oppression of the artillery firepower. In its collapse, a flood of soldiers rush the gates in a grand stampede, trampling over each other and Syndicate. The army razed its buildings to char, and smear the land with corpses. The keep was swiftly overtaken subsequently. Slipknot befell under Alteraci colors once more. Barony of Falconperch Following the consecutive victories in the Campaign, to drive out the Syndicate, they make their last stand in Falconperch. Both Syndicate and Loyalist soldiers streamed behind the Army's lines, as it advances forwards. They finally reached, the heart of the Barony, Falconperch Castle. Wallner, mounted on his steed besides his Generals, shouts to the Syndicate nobleman cowering in their Castle's walls. "You will appear before all of Alterac, and answer for your treachery, Lord!" As they await a response, Wallner grew inpatient, and directed his blade in the air. "I'm afraid he will not comply. We shall force our retribution upon the Kingdom's traitors then! For the glory of Alterac!" They demolished the Castle's doors, and charged in, like a pack of wild beasts. Noble and his Guardsmen were brutally battered, and the soldiers impaled Alteraci banners into the carcasses' chests. Category:City State of Alterac Category:Wars Category:Battles